SCHOOOL DAYS!
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: The Greeed have arrived in Sakakino and it's up to Yuuki Seigi to don the armor of Kamen Rider OOO and stop them.


_Sakakino, Japan_

_August 9, 2002_

_Two, 11-year-old, kids stood in front of each other. One was a little girl with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes and wore a cute red sundress. The boy had short silver hair and blue eyes and wore cargo shorts, sneakers, and a blue vest._

"_Do you really have to go, Sei-kun?" the girl asked._

_The boy nodded, "Gomen, Koto-tan, but Uncle Warren wants me to learn a lot of things while travelling the world." He hugs her, "Don't worry, I'll come back, promise."_

_She smiled as she closed her eyes to the boy's warmth, "Pinky promise?"_

_He smiled, "Hai!" And the two made their promise._

"_C'mon, Seigi," an older man called, "Marcus and the others are waiting at the airport!"_

_Seigi turned behind him, "OK, Uncle Warren!" He turned back to the girl and kissed her on the cheek, "See you when I come back, Kotonoha."_

_Kotonoha blushed and waved as Seigi ran to a black Chevy Camaro, getting in the back seat and closing the door before waving to Kotonoha and the driver leaving the little girl's house._

* * *

Five years later… April 10, 2007

It was spring in Sakakino and it was the day of the entrance ceremony as students walked through the front gate. Two students, in particular, stood out from the rest like a couple of sore thumbs.

One was a Caucasian male with green eyes, messy black hair with a silver bang over his left eye, and he wore a black leather jacket, black buckled vest, a green dress shirt underneath, black jeans, and black and green tennis shoes. He also had a black felt appaloosa hat.

The other had his eyes behind sunglasses and he also wore a black trench coat over a black shirt and buckled vest with yellow claw-mark designs, black jeans, black and green sneakers, and a black fedora with red trim. They were carrying black duffle bags.

The Caucasian looked around, "So, this is Sakakino High, huh?"

The boy with sunglasses nodded and smiled, "Great to be home." He then spotted someone by the bulletin board and grinned to himself as he made his way to his target.

His target was a beautiful girl and had a really curvy figure. Her chest was pretty impressive as well. Guess things could really change in five years' time. She wore one of the two standard uniform for the girls, which was a black waist coat worn over a white shirt with a red bow tie and a short skirt. She wore black thigh high stockings. Her hair was long and black and she had chocolate brown eyes.

The sunglasses wearing boy sauntered up to her side and grinned, _"Hola, __Señorita__!"_

The girl turned to the shades-wearing man blinked, "I'm sorry?" She didn't understand Spanish.

He shook his head, "Aren't you gonna say hi to an old friend?"

He takes off his sunglasses and fedora to reveal his blue eyes and shoulder-length silver hair, tied back in a mullet.

He grinned, "Long time no see, Koto-tan!"

The girl gasped as tears welled up in her eyes and she jumped into his arms, "Sei-kun!"

He caught her and the two spun around for a minute and laughed. People stared with confusion at the display as the boy with green eyes walked up to them.

The boy put the girl down and hugged her gently, "I kept my promise. I really missed you, Kotonoha."

Kotonoha closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of her childhood friend, "I missed you too, Seigi."

The cowboy-looking kid cocked an eyebrow, "What, no intros for your bro, Seigi?"

Seigi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "My bad, man. Kotonoha, I want you to meet my cousin, Marcus Smith."

Kotonoha bowed, "It's nice to meet you, Smith-san."

Marcus chuckled after returning the bow with his own, "I guess you don't remember me too well, Katsura-chi. We met once when we were kids."

She blushed out of embarrassment and bowed again, "Gomen, Marcus-san…"

Marcus laughed, "Don't worry about it. And it looks like we'll all be together!"

Kotonoha blinked, "Really?" Marcus pointed at the board and Kotonoha turned to see that their names were grouped under Class 1-4. "Wow, you're right! Oh, this year is going to be so much fun!"

He smirked, "Because you'll be together with Seigi?" Kotonoha did not respond as she was turning as red as a cherry.

Seigi laughed, "C'mon, let's go get some seats before we're late for the entrance ceremony."

Seigi and Kotonoha went ahead of Marcus when his right forearm transformed and became demonic and red in appearance with a pair of wings, black claws, and two rings on its fingers.

"I don't understand why we have to go to this boring place," the demonic arm spoke.

"Can it, Ankh," Marcus glared, "Seigi and I are in school because Dad wanted us to cohabitate with fellow students." He pointed at the arm and growled, "And change back before you blow our cover, you dumbass!"

"Screw you," Ankh snapped subtly, "As long as you're my host, you do what I say!" Marcus punched his arm, "Itai…"

"You were saying?" Marcus grinned. Ankh growled and vanished from sight, returning control to Marcus.

Seigi looked at Kotonoha with a smile. The last time he'd seen her she'd been a cute 11 year old girl but now she was sixteen and gorgeous to boot. Her eyes shone with light, her skin was fair, and her hair fell like an onyx curtain. What really got his attention was that her figure had filled up but that was to be expected considering how big her mother was.

"So, you've finally finished traveling the world?" Kotonoha asked.

"Oh, yeah, and I even brought along a photo album to show you," Seigi admitted, patting his bag.

"What was your favorite place to visit?"

"Places, you mean. Well, there was Spain, Venezuela, Puerto Rico and Brazil," Seigi listed, "Among lots of others."

"You must've seen a lot of interesting things," Kotonoha awed. She'd only read about those places in books.

"Oh, and I even got you a souvenir." He handed her a silver coin, "Here."

Kotonoha gazed at the coin. On one side was a hawk and the other side had an X. "What's this?"

"Oh, something from an ancient civilization," Seigi told her. "And I want you to have it."

"That's so sweet!" Kotonoha beamed. Seigi was the only boy that she was comfortable being with. Growing up, she'd developed early and became nervous around boys when their attentions for her were anything but pure.

"When Uncle Warren's family and I toured America, it was like another world, Puerto Rico in particular," Seigi explained, "The seas were as blue as sapphires and the beaches were as white as oysters. And almost nothing beats Puerto Rican cuisine!" He licked his lips, "MmMm!"

"So what kind of food is your favorite?" Kotonoha inquired.

Seigi leaned in and smiled, "Whatever you would make, Koto-tan!"

Kotonoha blushed at the compliment, "So, what other adventures have you gone on?"

He looked up, "Well, there was this one time I went fishing in Africa and fought a Tiger Fish. Nasty little suckers, lemme tell ya."

"Oh my," Kotonoha awed, "Were you hurt?"

Seigi pulled up his left sleeve and revealed several long scars going up the inside of his forearm, "Ran some of its teeth along my arm when I was trying to bring it on the boat for a picture, caught me when I was smiling at the camera. Punk almost took my arm right off."

She gasped as she gazed at the scars, "Oh, my goodness! I'm glad you're alright, Sei-kun."

Seigi nodded, "That was one hell of a fight."

Marcus caught up with the two, "Talking about the Tiger Fish battle?" Seigi nodded as they took their places, waiting for the ceremony to begin. "Let me tell you about the running of the bulls then."

* * *

In the city, four humanoid creatures stood on the roof of a skyscraper.

One was an insect-like creature with green and black armor, with features of different insects, including a pair of blade-like claws on his right arm.

Another had a somewhat dazed look on his face as his face shared features of an elephant and a rhino.

The third was like a cross between the Predator and a large cat as he wore black armor and thick dreads and some wicked-looking claws.

The fourth member of the group had a feminine figure, wore a blue cape ending in tentacle-like accessories, and her head was covered by what appeared to be an orca.

"OOO…is here…" the grey creature said dazedly.

"Hm… I wonder how OOO-kun is doing," the feminine being mused.

"Think with your libido later, Mezul," the insect being spat, "We're here to kill Ankh and OOO!"

"Now, now, Uva," the cat creature chided, "No need to be so hasty since we still need our missing Core Medals."

"And you have a plan, I assume, Kazari?" Uva remarked.

Kazari grinned, "I've got a few things in mind…"

* * *

"And so Seigi rode on one of those crazy bulls until the end of it," Marcus finished. "Lemme tell you that this guy is one crazy bastard."

Seigi looked around the classroom and noticed the boys were staring at Kotonoha. He'd seen it before. Teenage lust and hormones. Kotonoha was physically attractive, especially since she had a pretty impressive bust. He'd have to protect her if one of these horny pervs went out of line.

Marcus was sitting next to him and whispered, "I see that look in your eyes, bro. There 'bout to be some beat downs in this bitch, huh?"

"More than I care to imagine," Seigi muttered with a nod. He was in the center of the classroom and Kotonoha was sitting on his right.

Kotonoha noticed the troubled look on his face and asked, "Is something wrong, Sei-kun?"

Seigi smiled, "Nothing at all, Koto-tan!"

The teacher walked into the room and stood at the desk. She was a pretty young woman with long dark hair and brown eyes, wearing a white blouse and a blue overall dress, with sandals. Seigi gave the woman a surprised look. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the woman was an older version of Kotonoha.

"Hello everyone," the woman greeted, "My name is Hibiya Chitose and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. I'm sure we'll all have lots of fun! We have some new students who have come back from traveling the world." She looked to Marcus and Seigi's direction and smiled, "Why don't the two of you introduce yourselves to your new classmates?"

Seigi and Marcus looked to each other. How did she know they were out of the country until now? Perhaps she was working for _them_? They pushed their thoughts to the side and made their way down to the front of the class. The other students blinked at their choices for wardrobes.

Marcus was the first to go, and tipped his hat, "Hey there ya'll. The name's Marcus Smith and as you can clearly see, I'll be havin' fun with you guys this year. By the way, you ladies can all call me Marc if you want." He winked and some the girls blushed and giggled while a majority of the males rolled their eyes. He gestured to Seigi, "As for why I'm here, I'm hanging out with my cousin here and we always look out for each other. So if you mess with him…" His friendly gaze turned deadly as his eyes seemed to give off an eerie glow, "You mess with me…" The guys cringed a little and Marcus smirked as he returned to his row, waiting for Seigi to finish his introduction.

Seigi removed his fedora, making the girls blush as they got a good look at his blue eyes and silver hair, and smiled, "I'm Yuuki Seigi, and it's always great for me to meet new faces!"

"So, is it true you've been out of the country?" Katou Otome asked from her seat with a bored look on her face.

Seigi nodded, "As a matter of fact, I've traveled almost the entire world with my Uncle and his family, including Marcus. I've been to Europe, North and South America, Africa, India, Asia, and even Australia. The only places I haven't gone to are the North and South Poles." He scratched his head sheepishly, "Mostly because I might've died if I went to such places!" Some of the kids chuckled at the lame joke. "Anyways, here's to a good year for all of us." He bowed and returned to his seat, followed by Marcus.

* * *

Kotegawa Keiji slumped on the bench as his hopes were fleeting slowly. He just went bankrupt, lost his job, and was dumped by his wife. If only had enough money, he could pay for his sister's health care. He was covered by a shadow and looked up, only to scream out of fear as Kazari loomed over him.

"I think you would do nicely," Kazari mused as he revealed a silver coin in his hands.

A coin slot materialized on Keiji's forehead and Kazari slipped the coin in as Keiji's body stiffened and was enwrapped in bandages.

"Now, go have some fun," Kazari ordered as he tossed him a bag.

The man grinned as his eyes gave off a yellow glow and he ran off. Keiji saw an ATM machine and kicked it hard, breaking it, as money flew out of the machine and into the bag.

"Money…need money…" Keiji chanted almost fanatically as he hefted the bag over his shoulder and ran off.

The man came upon another ATM machine and pushed the people away to get to it. The ATM machine was in the front of a bank and upon seeing the disturbance, bank security came out to deal with it. They watched as the man ripped the ATM machine right out of the wall for money to spray out and rain down around him and everyone else started grabbing bills. The man who possessed the Yummy within him was stuffing his bag with the cash.

"OK, drop the bag!" a security guard ordered but the possessed man slammed him in the head with his heavy bag, knocking him out. The rest of the security guards came to subdue him but were knocked away.

"Money…more…money!"

* * *

Police surrounded the suspect, guns aimed at him. He was dragging his bag along, ignoring them.

"Put the bag down and put up your hands!" the lead officer ordered through a megaphone.

"MONEY! MORE MONEY!" the man roared and rushed at the police.

"Take him down!"

The guns were fired and the man fell on his back. The lead officer sighed. It had to be done. The man was dangerous. He needed to be put down before he hurt more people.

Then, they heard a groan as they saw the bank robber rise up to his feet and the bullets all fell off his body.

"No way…"

"MONEY!"

* * *

"After that, we got lost in the Vatican for almost an hour until Uncle Warren found us in the Pope's quarters. Marcus here was playing with the Pope's hat for some reason or another," Seigi finished.

"I can't believe that guy let us in," Marcus laughed, "What a retard!"

Kotonoha giggled. It seems her best friend has been busy during his travels. She'd been bullied since he was gone, but she endured the abuse, waiting for her dear Sei-kun to return. The calls, letters, and postcards she received from him did put her at ease during the hard days at school and hearing his voice always help to put her at peace.

Ankh then sensed something disturbing in the air and weaved to the front, "I sense one! A Yummy!"

"Kyaa," Kotonoha screamed, "Marcus-san, what happened to your hand?"

Marcus strangled Ankh by the wrist as he growled, "And you couldn't tell me via the link? Why'd you have to blow our cover?"

"Stop…choking me," Ankh rasped.

Seigi pointed forward, "I think we should focus on our unwelcomed guest."

Kotonoha and Marcus turned to the direction Seigi pointed in and the possessed Keiji was in their path as he wandered the street while dragging the bag with a crazed look in his eyes.

"MORE…MONEY!" Keiji roared to the sky.

Kotonoha saw the bandages on him and gasped, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's possessed by a Yummy," Ankh answered.

She blinked, "Yummy?"

Seigi nodded, "A monster that feeds on human desires. Looks like this is Kazari's work." He dropped his bag and walked forward and turned to Kotonoha, "Koto-tan, time to show you a souvenir I picked up recently. You're gonna love it."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a device that had three coin slots in a row. He held it at his waist and a sliver strap wrapped around him and a circular device materialized on the right side of the belt, while a coin case appeared on the left. Seigi reached into his coat pocket and revealed three coins in his hand; a red coin with a bird design, a yellow one with a tiger face, and a green coin with a grasshopper printed on it. He slotted the red and green coins before inserting the yellow coin the center and slanting the buckle and grabbed the circular device in his right hand before sliding it across the buckle as he brought his left arm across his chest.

"Henshin!" he called out as he was covered by rings and circles of holographic coins while a song played.

**"TAKA!"**

**"TORA!"**

**"BATTA!"**

**"TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!"**

Colored coins dance around him. The first ring of colored medals spun around his head in a vertical fashion, the second ring spun around his torso in a horizontal fashion and the third surrounded his legs in the same horizontal fashion as the previous set. Huge projections of the three coins in the belt appeared before him, aligning vertically with the red hawk at the top, yellow tiger in the middle and green grasshopper at the bottom before the three of them slammed together to make a new coin that slammed into him.

**Music – "Regret Nothing ~ Tighten Up!"**

Seigi's entire body became covered in a black bodysuit and armor. In the center of her chest was a large round circle with three designs on it. Squeezed at the bottom was the image of a green grasshopper. In the center and taking up most of the space was a yellow tiger and finally with barely any room at the top was a red hawk. His legs were covered with thin green armor at the front which was segmented not unlike a grasshopper's legs. Connected to the armor were green lines which connected to the grasshopper marking on her chest. Yellow lines extended from the tiger marking, past the rounded shoulders with yellow edges and ended at yellow gauntlets which had sharp blades folded back on the wrists. Finally the hawk symbol left a red line leading up to his face which was now concealed under a helmet that had large green eyes and a face plate which looked like a flying bird.

Kotonoha gasped as she gazed at the armored Seigi, "Sei-kun…transformed?"

Marcus held her by the shoulders, "We better give him some space, Katsura-chi." She reluctantly nodded as they took cover behind a nearby wall.

Keiji's body stiffened as the bandages poured out of his body and formed into a humanoid feline-like creature. It had a muscular form, like a tiger's build, with a humanoid face, large claws,a tail wrapped around its waist, and rocking a six-pack. He Tabby Yummy snarled as it flashed his claws, "OOO (Ozu)!"

OOO dusted off his hands and pointed to the Tabby Yummy, "From here on out, it's anything goes!"

He got into a horse stance and curled his fingers to look like claws as the Tabby Yummy charged forward and went for a swipe that was blocked by OOO's own swipe that recoiled into a left punch. OOO advanced and began tearing at the Yummy's body, like a tiger tearing through flesh with its powerful claws, as silver coins were spilling out of its body. OOO channeled energy into his legs and he began throwing roundhouse kicks fluidly, making the Yummy back away fearfully before OOO went for a sweep kick that dropped the Yummy on its ass, followed by an axe kick that made the Tabby Yummy clench its stomach in pain.

Kotonoha was beyond shocked as she watched OOO battle the creature called a Yummy. OOO clearly had the upper hand as he had the monster at his mercy. This clearly wasn't the same Yuuki Seigi she knew when she was eleven years old. He had obviously changed and that made her feel a little uncomfortable. What troubled her was that armor. She never seen anything like it and wanted to know more.

"MAKE SURE TO GRAB ME SOME CELL MEDALS!" Ankh ordered

OOO stopped his assault and turned to Ankh, "Fine! Just quit your bitching you damn sock puppet!"

Ankh shook an angry fist at OOO, "How dare you! If it wasn't for me, you would not have the belt!"

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place," Marcus argued.

"Bite me!"

Marcus gnawed on his arm, biting at Ankh's armor. Kotonoha sweat-dropped. This was getting weirder by the second.

The Tabby Yummy took advantage of the distraction and clawed at OOO's back, sparks exploding as OOO rolled away from his opponent.

OOO grinned, "Fighting dirty, huh? Good!"

The golden claws unfolded and covered his hands as he slashed away at the Tabby Yummy, spilling more coins out from the wounds as it rolled across the floor, holding its chest in pain.

OOO lobbed the O-Scanner in his hand, "Time to wrap this up." He ran the Scanner across the OOO Driver.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!"**

The three coins flashes as OOO felt power flood into his body. In his preparation to jump, his legs took on the appearance of grasshopper legs as more and more power flooded into him. Feeling the power peak she leaped into the air, leaving a green trail of energy behind him. Reaching the apex of his jump, a red ring formed in front of him, followed by a yellow ring, and finally a green one. Extending his now normal foot for a kick, he passed through the red ring, leaving a red trail of energy shaped like a hawk's wings. OOO then passed through the yellow ring, enveloping his body in yellow energy which took the form of a tiger's head. Finally, he passed through the green ring, making green energy surround his foot like a grasshopper's leg, poised for a devastating kick!

"**TaToBa Kick!"** OOO shouted as he rammed into the Tabby Yummy's chest before touching down, turning to face the camera, and giving a thumbs down gesture, "I regret nothing."

**End Music**

The Tabby Yummy roared out as it exploded in flames as coins were flung into the air and descended like rain. Ankh removed himself from Marcus' arm and swallowed up the falling coins as fast as he could.

"Good job, Seigi," Ankh congratulated. "Keep this up and I should have my full body in no time!"

OOO returned the OOO-Driver to its horizontal position and the armor vanished, leaving Seigi to roll his eyes. He walked over to Kotonoha and Marcus and smiled, "Are you OK, Koto-tan?"

Kotonoha only gawked at how calm Seigi was, despite just finishing a battle, "Who…are you?"

Seigi smiled, "Come on, Koto-tan! It's me, Yuuki Seigi! A.k.a. OOO, Kamen Rider OOO!"

Marcus tried to calm her, "Now, Katsura-chi, don't freak…"

Kotonoha fainted as Seigi quickly caught her falling body, cradling her gently in his arms.

"…Out…" Marcus finished with a sigh.

Ankh returned to Marcus' arm, "Guess the shock of seeing the Yummy made her faint."

"Or seeing me becoming OOO," Seigi frowned softly. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Bushido: School Days isn't mine and neither is Kamen Rider OOO. Yuuki Seigi is my OC and Marcus Smith is based off my friend, Kamen Rider Dibrave and Warren Smith belongs to Shadow Element 13. Chitose Hibiya is from Chobits by the way. This has been the first chapter of SCH{OOO}L DAYS! Hope you guys like it.

Voice Cast for SCH{OOO}L DAYS (More voices will be listed as the story progresses):

Yuuki Seigi: Fukuyama Jun/Johnny Yong Bosch

Marcus Smith: Suzumura Ken'ichi/ Yuri Lowenthal

Ankh: Miura Ryōsuke/Kirby Morrow

Katsura Kotonoha: Okajima Tae/Danielle Judovits

Warren Smith: Kevin Conroy

Uva: Yamada Yūsuke/Crispin Freeman

Gamel: Matsumoto Hiroyuki/Vin Diesel

Kazari: Hashimoto Taito/Usher

Mezul: Yukana (Greeed form); Okajima Tae (Human form)/Danielle Judovits


End file.
